Revenge is sweet but love is sweeter
by LilithXxLuv
Summary: Sequel to Why do you love him? - Lilith is a secret that only the Phantomhive Household and Undertaker know about but when she becomes 17 and bumps into William how will their relationship grow? What will happen when he finds out who she is? How will Undertaker try to protect her? Rated M Undertaker x OC - William x OC - some Sebastian x Grell - Rape - Abuse - Adorable scenes
1. Uncle Undy

**A/N: I'M BBBAAACCCCKKKK … Did you miss me? Don't worry the story will be continued but I may need some help as lately I have been having a bit of writers block (DAMN IT) but no worries I have already written quite a lot of the story. I may not be able to update as often as I would like to but will try … I promise XD**

27th march 1898, the day before Lilith's ninth birthday, Elizabeth had persuaded Ciel to throw a nice party for her. Grell and Sebastian had already found out that Undertaker knew their secret and had asked if he would look after her like she was family. Grell had been going to work like normal, Undertaker had returned to his shop but still popped to see the reapers once in a while and Sebastian always made sure that someone was with Lilith at all times.

Everyone was going at their normal business but with the exception of trying to get the house ready for the party without Lilith knowing. Sebastian had taken her out for the day so she wouldn't get suspicious with everyone acting strange. He had decided to take her to see Undertaker, which she was delighted by. When they arrived she was greeted by two hands picking her up and twirling her around, all she could do was giggle.

"Ello my dear hehehe and what brings you here today?" He stopped twirling her around and put her on his shoulders making sure that she didn't bang her head on anything dangling down.

"Uncle Undy, put me down hahahaha, that tickled hehe, I'm not five anymore" Undertaker just chuckled and set her down on her coffin, she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed some more.

"My dear, it's always good to hear your laugh. So what have you come to visit me today for, or did you just me your dear old uncle that much" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling a box from behind her and placing it on her lap "Or did you just miss my biscuits?"

Lilith looked at the box in her lap, she loved the Undertakers biscuits so much and she always ended up eating them all before he even had time to grab one from the box. "Well even though I love your biscuits, I came here because daddy thought I should visit you, so we have all day to have fun together" Undertaker turned to the tall figure stood in the doorway and smiled softly, "So does your daddy want to stay or is he going off to do important grown up things"

"I think I better go and do some things for my master, I'll be back later" And with that he was gone. The creepy mortician turned back to the small girl sat swaying her head from side to side, humming.

"So what do you want to do first little doll" Lilith blushed a bright shade of red, that nickname always made her feel warm inside, she and the Undertaker were the only ones who knew of that nickname, it was their little secret. "It looks like your cheeks have gone the same colour as your mothers hair hehehe" Lilith rolled her eyes and turned away from his stare, meanwhile that very person was reaping a soul just round the corner from the shop.

They had just stopped laughing about something when the door flew open and a familiar voice flooded the room, "Well that one was troublesome but most men always are" The two looked towards the door and saw Grell tilting to one side with his chainsaw flung over his shoulder, the small child jumped down from the coffin and ran straight towards her. Grell put his scythe on a coffin that was closest to him, bent down and picked to girl up. "Hello baby girl, are you and Undertaker having fun or do I have to kick him for you"

"Hehehe mammy, no we are having lots of fun but if he does something I don't like I can kick him hehehe" Undertaker let out a loud cackle before walking over to the loving mother and daughter and patting them both on the head.

"Yes of course, you could both try or you could both have some tea unless Willlliiiiaaaammmm has gave you lots of reaps today" Grell let the girl down; walked over to the coffin the other two were at a moment ago and sat down.

"Nope, my next reap isn't until late so I can spend some time with you two if you want" He shot a wide grin towards them both when the Undertaker suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room both Lilith and Grell looked at each other confused. A few minutes went by before Undertaker came back with a box. "Hey, what's in the box?"

"Nothing for nosy reapers, just for special little dolls" Lilith smiled to the floor while a blush spread across her face, Grell noticed and giggled. "Well my dear open it, it is for tomorrow but I thought you could open it today" The girls small hand quickly grabbed the box lid and pulled it open as fast as she could, she dropped the box lid; placing her fingers on the fabric in the box.

Grell became curious to what was in the box, "Come on, let's see, what's in the box?" Lilith placed the box next to her and pulled out a beautiful back and red dress (Just imagine Alice's blue dress with the white apron from Alice madness returns but the dress is black and the apron is blue). She turned to her mother, smiling from ear to ear,

"Mammy please can I try it on, oh please oh please oh please" Grell giggled and looked at Undertaker who pointed to a room in the back of the shop. Lilith pulled Grell to the room and slammed the door behind them. Undertaker sat there giggling to himself for a few minutes before the door to the shop opened and William walked in.

"Oh William, I didn't expect you here, what a very pleasant surprise" Grell heard Will's name and instantly went to listen through the door while covering little Lilith's mouth. William scoffed, until he noticed the pink box still sat on the coffin. He walked over, inspecting it before turning back to the legendary reaper.

"Do you have company here?" The mortician looked the cold man dead in the eye.

"No I was just sorting out some old junk and found that box thought I could use it for something, is that a problem? Why are you here?"

"I came looking for that useless red head called Grell, where is he?" Undertaker raised his head up and crossed his arms. "I'll ask again then, where is Grell Sutcliff?" Lilith's eyes widened, she looked up to her mother who was shaking like mad.

"Why do you want to know where he is" William slammed his hand down on one of the coffins making Grell jump a bit from the sound.

"I need to find him, I told him not to interfere with that bloody demon thousands of times but this time he has gone too far" Undertaker gulped, he stood and walked a bit closer to the door to the back room to protect them.

"And what exactly has he done to make you this angry, may I ask?" William clenched his fists.

"He has had a child, a daughter with that demon, and once I find him and prove that this is not just a rumour, I will make sure that he will never see his precious demon or that child again … so you better tell me where he is" Undertaker shot his hand out to the side and in an instant he was holding his scythe to William's neck.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me boy, you are still nothing but a student at the academy to me, I could have your head ripped off your shoulders if you talk to me like that again … and concerning Grell, I don't know where he is and I don't know about these rumours but I know they are not true, he has not had a child and even if he did I would not let you touch them or I would come after you myself, is that clear?"

"Yes sir" William quickly moved to the entrance of the shop and flew out in a flash. As soon as he felt it was safe, he opened the door to the back room to see the red head holding his daughter close to him, rocking back and forth. He stretched out a hand to him which the red head shakily took.

**A/N: If William is one of your favourite characters from Black Butler, I am so sorry I have made him like this, I LOVE HIM but I kind of did this, guys I am very sorry. I will at some point make another Fanfic and he will be nice XD**


	2. A happy moment

The night was slowly drawing closer; Sebastian had finished his shopping and was on his way back to the Undertakers shop. An unnerving feeling filled the air around him as he arrived in front of the shop door. The door opened to reveal Undertaker and Grell standing next to each other, staring at him, giggling.

"What are you two laughing about?" the two reapers looked at each other and nodded.

"My dear Sebby, may I present your beautiful daughter" As soon as Grell announced this they both moved to reveal Lilith standing in her new dress, smiling up to her father. "Doesn't she look beautiful and all ready for her birthday tomorrow?"

Lilith giggled. She stretched her arms out and yawned, Sebastian smirked "I think it's time for you to go to bed" She nodded and was lifted into the demons arms, "Come on I think we all better get some sleep ready for tomorrow"

"Well I have one more soul to collect then I'll be right home, I'll see you later" and with that the Demon and girl were gone out the door. "The sooner I'm back home with them the better" Undertaker embraced him, resting his hand on top of the red hair.

"Don't worry; if I hear William has done anything to you I will hunt him down myself" Grell let out a sigh of relief, he was worried that Undertaker wouldn't of helped him but even he knew that Undertaker cared for him and his daughter too much. He wiggled his way out of the hug and glided towards the door,

"Thank you Undertaker, but I can probably handle myself and just remember I have that very sexy demon by my side hehe, ok I better get going, I'll see you later" Then he was gone, Undertaker sighed, he knew as well as Grell that William wasn't going to just let him go so easily.

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update, my life has been so busy, i really need to sort out my time. Also sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next chapter will being an absolute awesome yet horrible PLOT TWIST (Technically hehe) XD**


	3. Shocker Plot Twist

**A/N: Here is the chapter with the really horrible plot twist … for Grell, I am so sorry in advance for this chapter but I didn't put this in the first part of this story XD**

Grell managed to get back to the Shinigami realm in one piece after his reap but as soon as he got through the door everyone's eyes were on him. He walked as fast as he could to his office but was stopped by an arm grabbing him and dragging him in a cupboard. Grell composed himself then looked up to see who had just pulled him into the confined space.

"RONNIE, WHAT THE HELL"

"Keep your voice down Senpai someone will hear you" Grell looked at him confused.

"What are you on about? It's just like any other day … Ronnie dear what's going on"

"It's Spears–Senpai, he's going crazy, he was looking for you earlier but he was screaming at everyone to find you …. And there had been rumours going round that you are with that Demon you like so much and that you have had his child …. Please say that isn't true Senpai"

Grell mind was all over the place, _how did everyone find out? I really need to get myself out of this or I'm dead._ The red head just snickered and walked out of the closet. "I don't know where people get these ideas from but I know one thing … me and Bassy will probably never happen"

He quickly made his way to his office. Once inside, he slammed the door and let out a loud sigh when someone from behind him cleared their throat making the red reaper jump and turn to be faced with a rather angry looking Will.

"William, what are you doing in my office, it's rude to enter a ladies room without being invited first" he was suddenly pinned to the wall with great force, "Will …"

"Shut up Sutcliff … I want to know the truth NOW"

"What are you going on about William?"

"The girl, who is she?" Grell gulped and tried to get the black haired man off but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

"What girl, I don't have a clue what you're talking about … Please get off me, you're hurting me" William leaned closer to the red head, putting all his weight on him.

"You know EXACTLY who I am talking about Sutcliff … you better tell me who she is or I will find her and don't worry I will make sure she's tak … Wait, no" William let go of Grell who slid down to the floor and cuddled himself. "I can't believe it, she is isn't she"

"She's what?"

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" Grell started to shake, clenching his fist tightly; he stood and yelled into Will's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, DON'T HURT MY LITTLE GIRL" William smirked before pulling Grell by his collar to his desk, bending him over it.

"If you love her so much, you will do everything I say or so help me she will be in the hands of the reapers faster than that Demon of yours can even think of doing anything, UNDERSTAND?" Grell nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Now you better not scream or yell" and before Grell could say anything his trousers had been pulled down and William had thrust into him hard. He let out a loud cry of pain; his mouth was covered by Williams hand as he kept thrusting into him roughly. More tears ran down Grell's cheeks as William found his release inside the red head, he quickly pulled out of him, cleaning himself of and pulling his trousers up. He turned back to the mangled mess of red on the floor and spat, "You're a disgrace to the Shinigami race" then he walked out leaving the red head covered in blood and cum.

Eventually Grell got the energy to clean himself up quickly and pull his trousers back on. As soon as he was decent he made a portal back to the human world and ran home.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY, I didn't want Will to do this to Grell but it happened :( please review it would make me feel a bit better :D**


	4. I love you!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately and I just recently went to Disneyland Paris so I've haven't been able to actually update my stories and also thanks to all the people who was nice to me about the last chapter, I really felt sorry for Grell but hopefully this may make you feel a little better about him XD**

He finally reached the Phantomhive manor. He made his way through the gardens when he was greeted by a very enthusiastic Finny. "Good evening miss Grell, how are you today" Grell faked a smile to hide what he had been through.

"Hiya Finny, I'm fine thanks. Where are Sebastian and Lilith?" Finny giggled and pointed towards the house.

"Last I saw Lilith was with Esmeralda in the library and Mr. Sebastian was with the master in his study" Grell gave a small smile before walking into the manor.

He made his way to Ciel's study, to find Sebastian just walking out, he turned ad smiled at him. Grell stiffened thinking about what Sebastian would say about what William had done. Sebastian walked to Grell, placing his hands gently in the red heads. "Grell, what's wrong my love?" Grell couldn't get the words out of his mouth; he didn't know how to tell him, he didn't know what it would do to him or the family they had made together.

"I … I just … I just thought how long it was since I told you, I love you" the dark haired raven smiled and pulled the petite reaper into his arms.

"I love you too Grell but you don't have to look like you haven't seen me in years" Grell chuckled and looked up into his favourite crimson eyes he loved so much.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired is all, I think I might go to bed early"

"Ok love, I will put Lilith to bed and see if master wants anything else then I will stay with you for the rest of the night, I won't be long … I promise" Grell planted a kiss on the demons cheek then walked off to his room.

Once he had got to his room, he took a quick bath and got changed. It didn't take long for all the memories to flood back in his mind and haunt him. William's taunting words lingered in his ears, 'You're a disgrace to the Shinigami race'. The red head laid in bed and cried himself to sleep.

He had been asleep for a while when Sebastian had walked in and noticed the dry tears on his face; he kissed the reaper gently on the lips and laid next to him, holding him close.

**A/N: Ssssooooo guys …. Sorry that this chapter was short but the next chapter will be longer … hopefully XD Leave nice reviews and favourite me and the story coz I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS XD**


	5. Birthday party

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I have a lot of course work to do XD**

Everything was quiet throughout the manor, nothing could be heard, until,

"YEY, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" Lilith ran into her parents' room and jumped on them. "Mammy, Daddy, wake up, it's my birthday" Grell groaned and buried his face into the pillow.

"Darling, please go back to bed it's only six in the morning, it's too early" the little black haired girl stopped bouncing and pouted,

"But I can't get to sleep, I'm too excited" Grell turned his head and looked at the pouting girl.

"And may I ask why you are so excited? I know it's your birthday but you are never usually this excited" Lilith wriggled in between her parents and laughed,

"Because silly, Undertakers coming today remember" Grell let out a small laugh before throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

"Alright I'll get up, go and get your clothes ready and I'll come and help you become even prettier for later ok" and with that the young girl was out of the door, small footsteps running further and further away. The red head let out an audible sigh and lowered his head into his hand when he was pulled into a pair of strong arms pull him into a tight hug.

"You have been acting strange since you came home last night, what's wrong darling?" Grell turned his head away from Sebastian,

"I'm fine; I've just not been feeling too good. I'll feel better later ok, you just go and wake Ciel up, me and Lilith will be down soon" The butler removed his hands from the reaper and stood, Grell looked up to him; he was already fully dressed and ready to start the day.

"Fine, just make sure that you have a smile on your face for Lilith's birthday" The red head nodded and watched as the well dressed man walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Grell sighed deeply; he tried to stand to go and change but felt his right leg give way and collapse under him. He fell to the floor, wincing in pain, he looked at his leg and saw that just at the top of his thigh was a large claw like mark; it looked like it may have been done with a scythe, it was deep and still open … _How could I have not noticed that? _Then he remembered, while William was pounding into him, he felt something enter his leg but he was too focused on the pain in his ass William was making.

He got up holding onto the bed frame for support. He went straight to the bathroom to place a bandage around the wound and got changed; he just hoped no one would figure out about what's going on.

* * *

><p>The sun soon filled the house, the servants were putting the final touches to the surprise they had planned for Lilith, Ciel and Elizabeth were trying to get Esmeralda to sit still in the living room and not say anything that would give away the surprise, Sebastian was getting the food preparations ready while Grell tried to squeeze her little girl into her new dress.<p>

"Do you think everyone will like it mammy?" She admires herself in the mirror while the red head tied up the lace at the back.

"Of course they will, why would you think they wouldn't? You are beautiful" Lilith giggled, turning around she hugged him, which knocked them both to the floor. The young girl rolled off her mother and laid next to her.

"It's just, I feel really different compared to everyone else … I feel like I don't belong here, that I'm meant to be somewhere else" Grell smiled, turning his head towards her.

"They are some big words for such a little girl" The red head pinched her cheek and chuckled. Lilith cheeks turned bright red; she swatted the hand away and sat up.

"I'm not little anymore, I'm nine years old so there" She stuck her tongue out at the red head when a loud cackle was heard from down stairs, both of them instantly knew who it was. Lilith quickly got to her feet and ran towards the noise.

She got to the top of the stairs and saw Undertaker smiling up at her "Undertaker, you're here" She ran down the stairs and jumped on him, earning a soft chuckle from him.

"Of course I am m'dear, I wouldn't miss this for the world" Lilith kissed the reapers cheek and jumped down from his arms. "Where is your mother?"

"She is right here" Everyone's eyes roamed to the top of the stairs, where the very feminine red head stood. He wore a long red dress that flared out a lot,which was not a type of dress he usually wore. Sebastian and Undertaker both knew something was wrong but Undertaker was the one who knew it had something to do with William, but he tried to keep a smile for the sake of the little girl he loved very dearly.


	6. What has he done !

**A/N: I hate school so much, Exams are coming up and I really can't focus on anything GGRRR but I will try and get as many of my Fanfics updated as I can XD**

Hours had passed; the day was slowly coming to a close. Lilith had spent nearly all day dancing and laughing with Undertaker, Sebastian and the servants had been making sure the party was going perfectly, Ciel, Elizabeth and Esmeralda were all trying to make Lilith feel special on this day by having fun and poor Grell just tried to stay away from people as much as possible.

While Lilith was finishing opening her presents, Undertaker took the opportunity to drag Grell into one of the spare room and actually talk to him. He had pulled Grell to the other side of the manor and made sure no one had followed. He locked the door behind them.

"What is wrong with you Undertaker? Why are we here?" The red head tried to push his way out but the mortician just kept blocking his way.

"Why are you acting like you don't trust anyone? You have been avoiding me, you haven't touched any food, and I haven't even seen you hug Sebastian or Lilith. Are you ill? … Or does this have something to do with Will?" Grell tensed at the name "Grell, what has he done? Please tell me, if he hurting you I will help you, just please tell me" The red reaper ran into the other mans arms and sobbed.

"Please help me, he found out … He … He" Undertaker wrapped his arms around the sobbing man.

"Tell me Grell please, what's happened?"

"He found out about Lilith. Most of the Reapers suspect something about me … I can't go back there, especially since …"

"Since what" He lifted the younger reapers head up to look him in the eye.

"Since … Please don't tell Sebastian but William …. When he found out about Lilith, he … He raped me" Undertakers eyes widened and he started to shake. "Undertaker, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner"

"When did he do this?"

"Yesterday, just after I left you're shop" The mortician softened his gaze and grabbed the red heads hand.

"Ok, it's not your fault dear, come on we'll go back to the party and I need you to promise me that you will smile and act like you are having fun"

"Alright, thank you" They both walked from the room back to everyone, smiling.

"What are you two so happy about?" A tall dark blue haired man asked.

"Nothing my dear Earl, I have talked to Grell about something and now he's ready to party with everyone for a little while before every one goes their separate ways hehehe" Sebastian grabbed Grell from behind and kissed his cheek.

"That's good because I haven't seen you smile all day, I really missed it" The red head spun round and wrapped his arms around the ravens neck.

"Well I'll make sure that's one thing you'll see of me tonight" Both giggled and leaned into each other for a passionate kiss. The demon picked up the reaper and twirled him around not breaking the kiss. Eventually he place him back on the ground and broke the kiss, Sebastian started to slowly rub his hand down the right side of Grell's body getting closer to the wound.

"I love you so much"

"I love you to…" He winced as Sebastian's hand slid over the cut; the demon moved his hand away and looked at the red head concerned.

"Grell, what's wrong?" Grell looked up at him a smiled,

"Nothing, I'm sorry"

"That is not nothing Grell, there is something not right. Show me your leg" Undertaker looked between them, whatever it was he wanted to know about it. The red head looked at the black haired man towering over him in shock.

"What …"

"I said show me your leg, I can tell you are hiding something and I want to know what it is" Grell sighed and lifted up the side of his dress, revealing the bandages, he slowly removed them and showed his lover and anyone else in the room the deep gash to his leg. Everyone gasped; Grell just turned his head away and dropped the skirt of the dress back to the floor.

"There, happy now?" Sebastian pulled Grell into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

"How did that happen?"

"It was an accident; while I was out reaping I caught myself with my scythe. I just really didn't want to worry you, I'm sorry for not telling you darling" Sebastian kept his grip Grell while stroking his hair, but Undertaker knew exactly what that was from, he smiled at everyone before walking towards the door.

"Kehehe, you must be carefully dear, a lady like you should be using weapons like that hehehe" Grell rolled his eyes.

"And where exactly are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere m'dear, just need to nip back to my shop" He danced over to Lilith and tapped her nose gently, "But don't worry I will be back shortly" and with that he was gone out of the door.

Outside, the undertaker had changed his smile to a very angry looking frown. He summoned his scythe and made a portal straight to the Shinigami realm.


	7. Undertaker being Badass

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, just finished all my exams …. I'M FREEEEEEEEEE, So anyway, here's a chapter containing Undertakers Badass awesomeness XD sorry it's not too long, I'm saving the fighting for later.**

The grey haired ex-reaper made his way into the dispatch, up the stairs and in front of William's office. He shot the door open and walked straight up to the desk with a very organised man sat on the other side.

William looked up and almost jumped out of his seat. "Sir, w … What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I am here and don't you dare say that nothing happened, I have seen the wound you have left on Grell so don't try and deny anything" He shoved his scythe into Will's face and glared at him.

"Sir, I … I" William shook his head and chuckled to himself, "You know what, I can't be bother to pretend even if it is you. Grell deserved what he got, he is a dirty little slut who needs to be destroyed along with that demon and the half form they created together" Undertaker swung his scythe at him, slicing his cheek quite deeply.

"Don't EVER say that about them or you'll be sorry" He turned and stormed out of the dispatch, scythe still in hand. William raised his hand to his cheek and felt all the blood that was spilling out.

"Why would you care about them so much, you're nothing anymore, and I will Kill them … All of them"


	8. Naughty Girl (Smut)

**A/N: WARNING UNDERTAKER X OC SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER … I warned you, so if you are still reading, Enjoy XD**

8 years had passed; Grell and Undertaker had convinced everyone that Grell was able to get out of his job and didn't have to go back, while Undertaker took over for him and became a reaper again. Sebastian was still serving as Ciel's butler even though they had broken the contract quite a while ago, he also became Esmeralda's tutor and was delighted when she could play violin when she became seven years old.

However, as much as everyone thought she would be a very polite and educated lady, Lilith like to sneak out at night and spend a lot of her nights out in the open, where she could be herself. Like any seventeen year old she loved to be on her own whenever possible but she always had a knack of bending her father's words and using them against him.

It was her parents' anniversary today, they had finally got married and had been married for 5 years, they had a party to celebrate and everyone came … everyone except Undertaker, she hated it when she couldn't see him. She would wait until everyone was asleep then sneak out to see him.

Hours passed before the party died down and everyone was asleep; to her, the day felt like it had gone so slowly. She grabbed her coat and jumped from her window; she ran along rooftops and leaped from trees until she arrived at the morticians shop.

She opened the door as quietly as she could and saw Undertaker dusting his bookshelf; she quickly leaped into the shop and hid behind a coffin which was stood upright. The door slammed shut which made Undertaker turn and search the room with his eyes to find anything unusual, he walked closer to the door when he saw the back of the girls' dress just sticking out from behind the casket.

"Hmmm, I wonder who could have come into my shop at such an hour, when all good girls would be in bed sleeping soundly, hehehe" Lilith gasped and walked out in front of him.

"How did you know it was me Undy?" Moving her weight onto one leg she smiled at him, her fringe staying perfectly over her red right eye. The creepy mortician just tapped his nose a few times before laughing and pinning the girl to the wall.

"You're tricks aren't working on me anymore m'dear, and anyway if your parents knew you were here they would have my head" Lilith wrapped her arms around the Undertaker and brought herself closer,

"I don't mind, as long as I can keep it in my room to look at" The Undertaker grinned like a Cheshire cat before leaning in, stealing a small kiss from her beautiful lips. "Is that all I get? Aww I was hoping I could get a bit more from my amazing Undertaker" He smiled even more before grabbing her waist and bring her in for a more heated yet meaningful kiss.

You see the Undertaker and Lilith had been secretly dating since she became fifteen and they always liked to tease each other in front of everyone just to confuse them all.

Lilith pulled him as close as he could possibly go and the Undertaker lifted her up, taking her over to an open coffin on the floor and laid her down, placing himself on top of her so she was comfortable. The kiss was not broken at all until they both pulled away gasping for air.

"Undertaker, please, I want you, I need you" Undertaker looked at her shocked, he didn't expect her to say anything like that.

"But we can't you mother and father …" He was stopped as her hand brushed his bangs off of his face to reveal his eyes.

"Will just have to deal with it, I love you Undertaker and I can't wait anymore, I want you now"

"I love you too my little doll" He leaned down, kissing her roughly, a small moan escaped her parted lips as his hand pulled the cloak from around her shoulders and flung it out of the coffin. His hand roamed round the back of her, he started to unlace her dress and in one swift movement her dress was off leaving her in only her panties.

Undertaker moved his lips to her jawbone and started to suck her sensitive spots on her neck. Lilith arched her back up causing his covered member to grind with her hips, a low moan left his mouth, the young women wasted no time in unbuttoning the grey cloak and sliding it off the older man who threw it to the floor, he quickly disposed of any other clothing on them in a flash, leaving them both completely naked.

"You sure you want to do this m'dear?" She nodded, he latched his teeth onto her neck and pushed into her as gently as he could, she cried out loudly, "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"It only … hurts a lit … little, please … move" He clamped his lips onto hers and pushed his member into her further, she scraped her nails down his very muscular back. He pulled out of her and thrusted back in picking up speed; both of them now sweating and moaning for each other. The grey reaper could feel his climax coming; he started thrusting harder into her until she screamed, he felt her tighten around his member and he soon released into her causing them both to gasp in pleasure.

He pulled out of her, lying down next to her; both a messy heap of sweat. He grabbed his cloak and covered them both before wrapping his arms around his lover.

"I love you Lilith"

"I love you to Undertaker" She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips, until she remembered about her parents. "Wait what am I going to tell mum and dad?"

"Don't worry about them, we can sort them out soon just get some rest, I'll take you home later" The young women smiled, she laid her head on his well toned chest and closed her eyes. After a few moments both of them had fallen asleep.


	9. Caught

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I haven't updated this story in a while, I really need to sort out some time, it's just I have college now and it's really frustrating, I've also had very bad writers block DX but I'm good now XD**

The sun soon rose over the London; the morning was starting out beautifully when,

"WHERE IS SHE?" Grell had been running around the mansion, looking in all the room trying to find her daughter. Sebastian, Ciel, Lizzy and Esme all ran out into the hall way still half asleep trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why the hell are you shouting at this time in the morning?" Ciel rubbed his eyes and stretched, Grell stomped up to him, stopping just an inch away from his face.

"Lilith is not in her room" Ciel looked him in the eye and shrugged his shoulders,

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know where she is, she's your daughter"

"She may have just gone out for an early morning stroll" Lizzy stated, she slowly moved behind Ciel, not wanting to be killed by the angry red head.

"I looked outside, she's not there and her bed hasn't even been touched, her night clothes are still folded up on the end of the bed" Sebastian grabbed the reapers arms and spun him round to face him.

"Look we will find her don't worry" Grell sighed before nodding in defeat, "I'll go get ready then we can go round to Undertaker's shop to see if he know where she is ok?"

"Ok" They both smiled to everyone and quickly went back to their room to get changed. Ciel, Lizzy and Esme looked at each other puzzled,

"What was that all about? She couldn't have gone far" The blonde haired women asked. Esmeralda stretched her arms above her head before spinning on the balls of her feet and walking toward her bedroom.

"I dunno, but I saw her last night running through the gardens towards the town" Both adults looked at each other but shrugged it off then retired back to their room.

Sebastian and Grell had got the carriage out from round the back and were on their way to the Undertakers shop.

XXX

They arrived outside of the shop; Sebastian got down from the driver's seat, he opened the door to the carriage and helped Grell get out. They walked to the door and opened it, it wasn't locked which they thought was strange and especially now that Undertaker is working with the reapers again. Both of them stepped into the shop quietly, their eyes searching the front of the shop when Grell stuck his arm out in front of Sebastian telling to stop and pointed to a coffin where the Undertaker and a mysterious girl lay.

The girl groaned in her sleep which made both men realize exactly who she was. The approached the sleeping bodies and coughed trying to wake them up. The black haired girl groaned; she opened her eyes slightly and looked up, without realizing who was stood over them she whispered loud enough for them to here,

"Hi mum, hi dad" She laid her head back on the reapers chest when her mind clicked and her eyes shot open, she quickly sat up holding the cloak around her and stared at her angry looking parents. "Mother, father … Wh … What are you doing here?" She gulped while tapping Undertaker on shoulder with her free hand.

"Looking for you but it looks like you were already with someone …. What the hell are you doing?" The red head screamed in her daughters face causing her to cower against the creepy man still laid next to her. The grey reaper slowly opened his eyes, noticing the couple stood watching them.

"Looks like we have some explaining to do then eh, hehehe" The mortician sat up and wrapped his arms around the scared girl, trying to calm her down.

"Well yes, that would probably be a very wise thing to do, but I think both of you should go and get changed before you do anything" Sebastian pulled Grell back outside and shut the door. Lilith still clung onto Undertaker but a quiet chuckle that kept getting louder could be heard.

"What's so funny?" She looked up at him smiling; she got up from the coffin and wrapped the Undertakers cloak around her.

"It's just the look on their faces when they saw us, it was hysterical"

"So you weren't scared" Lilith just walked towards the back room with her dress in one hand and scoffed.

"You really think I would be scared of them, I've lived with them for seventeen years. Come on I don't think they want to see you like this" He grabbed the remainder of the clothes and followed her into the back room to become decent again.

Grell and Sebastian had been waiting outside for about five minutes and where really tempted to barge in there, no matter what they were doing and demand answers but the door opened and they were let back in.

"Right are you going to tell us what's going on?" Both Lilith and Undertaker looked at each other and nodded. Undertaker took the girls hand in his and smiled.

"We have been secretly seeing each other behind your backs for a while now and last night Lilith came here and well you can kind of imagine the rest" The couple broke out into laughter before they were silenced by the sound of Grell heel hitting the floor. His green eyes glared at them both, moving closer to them he found his voice.

"Why did you keep it secret? Why didn't you tell me or Sebastian?" Lilith started fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

"Well we didn't think you would approve of it … I'm really sorry mother" Grell's gaze softened, a soft chuckle left his lips as he saw his daughter and her lover looking ashamed of what they had done. He reached up to the young girls' cheek, stroking her smooth pale skin.

"Why would you think we wouldn't approve, Undertaker is a very dear friend and I'm glad that you love him … Well I don't really know about your father but I don't think he would mind, would you dear?" The black haired demon looked at them all wide eyed, all of them even Undertaker were giving him puppy dog eyes (Even though it was difficult to see his) after a few moments he gave up.

"Alright, I approve … but I still have the job of being the annoying father who hates the relationship" Lilith smiled at him, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you, I know he will protect me" Sebastian looks at his daughter, his baby girl, growing up. He quickly turned to Undertaker, staring into his hidden eyes.

"You are a loyal friend to the Phantomhive family and to my family but if she is hurt in any way I will come after you"

"I understand but" Undertaker slid in front Sebastian and Lilith placing a hand on top of the young girls' hair, "I would never hurt someone I love especially the girl I want to spend my life with" Her eyes lit up as tears started slipping down her cheeks.

"Undertaker …" Two slender arms threw themselves around his neck pulling him into a crushing hug, "I love you with all my heart" Everyone throughout the room watched while the two lovers shared a heart warming moment but that moment was soon to end.

A small knock made everyone turn towards the door, "Undertaker, are you awake? I need that report I gave you a few weeks ago" Grell stumbled back into Sebastian arms who quickly pulled him out into the back room out of sight.

"Who is it Undy?"

"I'll tell you later, just go out through the back way with your parents" Before Undertaker could push Lilith into the back room William opened the door and spotted them.

"I'm sorry Undertaker I didn't realize you had a customer, I will come back later" The grey reaper raised his hand in protest and smiled,

"No, no it's ok. She was just about to leave, weren't you m'dear" The girl looked into his bangs before nodding,

"Yes I was, thank you for assisting me" She worked toward the door until she came face to face with the dark hared reaper, "Good day sir" and with that she was gone. Undertaker quickly grabbed the papers from his desk and shoved them in Wills face. Will grabbed them, strode out of the door and slammed it behind him.


End file.
